


Flower Girls

by kookykoi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gun Violence, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, suggested wade/cable shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: Rogue and Domino make things official between them, right in the middle of a mission.





	Flower Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of @xmenfemslashweek over on Tumblr, following the prompt: spring.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so apologies for the errors!

A gloved hand reached down and plucked a flower from the ground. The covered fingers twirled the stalk and caused the petals to spin. “Domino?” The owner of the gloved hand called out. “Ah got somethin’ for ya.”

Domino was stood not so close by and so did not see the flower being plucked. Instead she was concentrating on the readouts being displayed on her hand-held device. Worry caused her brow to crease into a frown. Her luck had gotten her this far in life but she had yet to find a way to transfer her luck to others. Deadpool and Cable should have checked in by now.

“Domino?” A soft voice brought Domino out of her concerns. She blinked and looked over at Rogue, her companion for this mission and, outside of missions, her companion for everything else. 

“They haven’t checked in,” Domino explained, looking back at her handheld device.

Domino felt Rogue’s gloved touch push back some of her hair and put something in amongst the fuzzy curls. Domino reached up to feel what it was.

“Careful, Ah just picked that,” Rogue said, laughter lifting her voice like a melody.

“You’re putting flowers in my hair now? What is this? The ‘70’s?”

Rogue laughed again and as Domino looked up, she caught her girlfriend wink at her. “Ah thought you might appreciate it.”

“I do.” Domino took one of Rogue’s hands in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Sorry, I’m a little distracted.”

“Wanna go in after them?” Rogue asked, rubbing her thumb against Domino’s.

“Cable’s orders were to wait for their signal.”

“Since when did we follow orders?”

Domino opened her mouth to argue but instead of words, a laugh came out of her lips. “True.” She put her device away in one of the pockets that hung from her utility belt. She touched the flower Rogue had put in her hair and smiled. “When this is over, I’m gonna make you a flower crown.”

Rogue rolled her eyes. “If you do that, Ah’m gonna fill your hair with all kinds of spring blossoms. We’ll be flower girls together.”

\--------------------

Almost too quickly, bullets were flying all over the place and Domino had her work cut out dodging them all. 

“I told you to wait!” Cable shouted over the cacophony of gunfire.

“You took too long!” Domino yelled back.

“Why’s there a flower in your hair?” Deadpool did a dramatic and frankly unneeded somersault and landed next to where Domino was sheltering herself for the time being.

“My girlfriend put it there,” she said as she reloaded her weapons.

“You guys official now? Noice!” Deadpool’s face was obscured by his mask but Domino could tell he was grinning underneath it. “‘Bout time if you ask me.”

“No one did ask you, Wade,” Rogue said as she landed on the other side of Domino.

“And I’m hurt no one did, Rogue. I mean, really. You guys should be consulting me about these kinds of shenanigans. I am the leader of this after all.”

“Shut up, Wade!” That was Cable, who had pulled a pin out of a grenade and lobbed it at those who were firing at them.

“This is important!” Wade yelled back.

“Not now it isn’t!” 

The rest of the conversation was obliterated by the grenade blast.

\--------------------

“The flower’s still in your hair,” Rogue noted as Domino crouched over her. Rogue felt an increase of pressure on the front of her right thigh. She looked down to see Domino’s hands pressing over a gunshot wound there. “Did I get shot?”

“Yeah you did, you idiot.” Domino was frowning and sweat beaded along her features. 

“You worried?” Rogue asked, her voice sounding heavy to her own ears. Was she going into shock?

“Kinda. I still haven’t made you your flower crown.”

Rogue smiled a lopsided smile. “You’re too good to me,” she said and laughed as Domino shook her head.

“Is she OK?” Deadpool’s voice came from behind. Behind where, Rogue didn’t know.

“Hey Wade,” she called out. The red and black of his uniform came into view. He crouched next to her on the opposite side of Domino.

“Hey, kid.” He pulled his glove off and wiggled his fingers. “Wanna steal some healing juice from me?”

“Am I allowed?” Rogue asked, her head rolling to look at Domino.

“You ask for permission now?” Deadpool asked, amusement dancing in between his words.

“Do it,” Domino said. She lowered her voice and whispered to Deadpool something about losing a lot of blood.

Rogue opened her mouth to say that she was going to fine. However, her words became lost when Deadpool’s bare, scarred hand cupped her face. Rogue gasped as her mutant power kicked in, stealing Deadpool’s healing factor along with a collection of memories that didn’t belong to her.

Deadpool pulled his hand back and shook it as if he got burned it. Domino peeked under her hands at Rogue’s wound which was now healing itself. 

“I want chimichangas,” Rogue said.

“You hate chimichangas,” Domino replied as she wiped Rogue’s blood from her hands onto her trousers.

“Do I?”

“We should all go for chimichangas. It’ll be your first official date as girlfriends and it’ll be mine and Cable’s-” he paused to count on his fingers before flapping his hands in the air “-the number isn’t important. But it’ll be mine and Cable’s first double date.”

“We’re not dating, Wilson,” Cable’s gruff voice sounded as he approached. “And the enemy has been subdued. The clean-up crew should be here any minute so we need to make a move.”

“How could you say, honey-sweetie-treacle-pie?” Deadpool exclaimed.

With Domino’s help, Rogue got to her feet. She noted how Domino stayed close to her side, one arm wrapped around Rogue’s waist, as they walked back to the jet. Ahead of them, Deadpool and Cable bickered about their dating status.

“Thank you,” Rogue said, her voice quiet so this could only be between her and Domino.

“For what?” Domino glanced at Rogue, genuinely not knowing why Rogue was thanking her.

“For being my girl,” Rogue replied. She was rewarded with a smile from Domino.

“C’mon, trouble, we got flowers to pick and crowns to make.”


End file.
